Charlie & The Chocolate Factory
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Moviebased with different version. What if Charlie was a girl and what would happen when she found the ticket. R & R


**Blue Kitsune**: Ok so I came up with a new story thanks to getting the movie 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' starring Johnny Depp **drool**. I thought of an interesting story where Charlie is a girl and how things might turn out with you know! Please tell me if you like it or not. Read and review. Moviebased 2005.

* * *

_Chapter I: Meet Charlie Bucket_

Charlie Bucket stood to one side of the road one cold January, watching seven bright red trucks going by with a large 'W' on the side of them leaving a large dark factory.

"There they go…" Charlie said as she wrapped her arms together, trying her best to rub the thin wool jacket for warmth. She sometimes wished she had a different one but with her father's poorly paid job at the toothpaste factory and the little money they had it would seem that she would only have thin wool clothing for another few years.

She sighed and a puff of white smoke appeared in front of her face then vanished like mist. The cold wind pressed harder on her, chilling the back of her neck with her very short hair. She knew it was wrong to have it cut too short to look almost a guy but thanks to one kid who had thought of putting gum in it two years ago and decided to keep it short that way as everyone thought of her as a boy.

So did her parents before she was born.

They had so many names for a boy, the top one was Charles but Charlie sounded much better to her mother. But when she was came, her parents were baffled and didn't know what to name her before her Grandfather, Joe decided to help them. He picked her up from her mother's arm and held her, staring at her cherub face and said, "I think Charlie's a nice name for her, make her sound special, know what I mean?"

Though her parents were still stun in the matter they agreed they would call her Charlie, Charlie Bucket from hereon end.

Now twelve years old, she turn out to be all right, even if her name was a boy's and she was a little boyish as some but had the decent capabilities as a human being to being nice and kind to her family and friends.

She walked fast, pumping her legs in her thin pants as she headed on home where the small gray slanted shack was.

"Mother I'm home!" She said as she walked in and saw her mother by the kitchen which was small along with the living room, which turns out to be another room, a bed in the middle, was her two pair of grandparents' room. Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina were sleeping while Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine were having a light discussion on something that they stopped when they saw their granddaughter come in.

"Hello Charlie good to see you back darling, did you get a lot of homework dearie?"

"Yes, some English and a bit of history and Algebra. I think I'm going to have a few difficult ones with it, you think you can help me grandpa?"

"Of course of course! Bring a chair over here and we'll have a look-see." She grabbed one of the rickety chair and sat by her grandpa's side while they looked over the problems together. Before the sun had finally set and night approach Charlie had finished almost all of her homework, writing an essay for her English class when her father came in.

"Hi dad." She said as he gave a kiss to her mom. He smiled at her. "Hello Charlie, guess what I got you today?" He pulled out from one of his coat pockets and laid them out on the table. Misshapen toothpaste heads.

She looked at each one before picking up one that had a tube larger than the other stuck together. "Just what I needed thanks dad!" She smiled at him before heading to one of the cupboards and pulling out a scale model that she had been working on for two years. It looked just like the factory she had seen the red trucks come out of, in fact that factory happened to been the Wonka factory, the factory where unique and wonderful candies and chocolates were concocted for the generations. The factory was complete, looking almost the real thing but there had been one thing that had been incomplete and now she had the final piece to which she had needed.

"Ah-ha perfect fit!" She said, staring at the thin wobbly man she created now with a head and a sort of top hat he had. Her grandpa Joe looked at it. "Very nice Charlie, looks exactly like the real thing, even the person that's suppose to be Mr. Wonka right?"

"Yep, that's right!" Her grandfather smiled. "Have I ever told you I met Mr. Wonka?"  
"No you haven't, please tell." She looked towards him as he cleared his throat and told her of meeting Mr. Wonka. "I was a young man, working for him, selling the most delicious Wonka Bars you could ever taste…"

* * *

Charlie listened intensely as her grandfather told of how Wonka opened the factory, then went to India to make a palace for the Indian Prince made out of chocolate and how the chocolate melted one hot day. When he got to the part where all the other chocolate companies had send spies to steal Wonka's secret recipe, she gasped, "That's horrible." 

"I know, and what was worse, when Mr. Wonka saw that all the recipes he had were being used by them, he decided to closed down his factory for good, even telling us workers to go home." He didn't want to tell her that they were actually 'fired' since she was still young. She looked at him confused. "But the factory is opened, how can you say he was shutting it down for good if it's up and running?"

"Well yes that's true but we had thought at first he did closed it down before we saw again the smoke coming out and realized that Mr. Wonka was making chocolate again."

"So did that mean you got your job back?"

"Unfortunately no, no one did." She raised an eyebrow at this. If the factory was opened, then who was working there? She wondered this throughout the meal as they ate cabbage soup as they did for the last five months and heading up to her room for bed. Putting on the used cotton pajamas, she stared outside the open rooftop which was her room and looked to where the factory.

She had so many unanswered questions that she wanted to know, needed to know about Mr. Wonka and how he was running the factory without people or something.

"Maybe, maybe if I can close my eyes and believe, maybe somewhere someone or something will give me the answers." She looked up to where she saw one lone star out and made a small wish to it.

"I wish…I wish to find out more about Mr. Wonka…." She said, unaware that her wish was coming closer to more than what she would ever expect to find the next morning.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune**: So what do you think? Like, well the next chapter is going to be about the news of the golden ticket and the four found and then Charlie finding the fifth. Hope you like!


End file.
